


Morning Sun

by AlCrevette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift for a friend, M/M, artist!Eren, rainy morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlCrevette/pseuds/AlCrevette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ereri drabble, a fluffy thing about dawn, rain and paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twisting_vine_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/gifts).



> Hi there, lovelies! This is little drabble I wrote for a friend who loves Ereri and rain. I wrote it during a class and I haven't proofread it yet, but don't worry! I'll do that later. :)

The first thing Levi registered that morning was a bird chirping near the window. The sound, so early in the day, was shrill and positively annoying. Then, there was the cold of the bed, unoccupied on the other side. He grabbed the second pillow, felt no warmth there, and groaned. Levi eventually opened his eyes and slipped off the bed, bringing the blanket with him but still shivering. The floor felt icy, especially in the living room.

Levi turned off the lights and opened the curtains. The pale morning sunlight was still faint, but Levi walked towards Eren without tripping even once. The blanket trailed behind him on the tiles until he sat down on the couch.

Eren was there, sprawled on the old newspapers he used to keep paint from staining the floor. He had a paint brush firmly clutched in his right hand, a streak of red on his forearm, a mess of blue specks on his left cheek, pink splattered on his shirt, brown and green on his nose and forehead. It was quite a funny sight to behold, and no matter how disappointed Levi was that he had spent the night alone, seeing art-Eren drooling on his own arm was too weirdly endearing to be annoyed for much longer.

Only then did Levi look up at the easel, and what he discovered there left him breathless for a moment. Eren's perception and use of color never ceased to surprise Levi, but this time the painting was also at fault.

He still remembered that morning they had spent on the balcony at Erwin's house, waiting for Hanji's playing-Just-Dance-forever party to finally end, looking at the woods even though a light rain had started falling after dawn. He recalled the way Eren had smiled, bright and beautiful, the faint golden glow to everything around them, and eyes that shone like gemstones under wet bangs.

Eren's hair was longer now, his face slightly thinner, but his smile had become even softer. Levi could not help staring at his lover, a strange yet familiar feeling making his heart flutter. He bent down, extending his hand until his fingertips brushed Eren's jaw. The younger man slowly blinked awake and, with a sleepy grin, looked up at Levi.

"Happy birthday," he whispered softly, as if he were telling a secret, before he kissed Levi's palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I'm padawanminimilka on Tumblr, feel free to send me a PM! I love you all <3


End file.
